


Reading Glasses

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: General, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Reading Glasses<br/><b>Author:</b> RackOnInNC<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Genre:</b> Humor/General<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Dean/Castiel<br/><b>Originally Published:</b> 06-19-11<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 1,415</p><p><b>Summary:</b>  One Shot. Castiel/Dean. Implied Destiel, but nothing more than a non-lip kiss in the story. Castiel fell from Heaven to be with Dean and they are growing old together. Some things become necessary as you grow older.  As usual I do not own the characters...just having some fun at their expense.</p><div></div><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Glasses

Dean wasn't exactly sure when he started to find reading glasses hot, but he figured it had something to do with the cocked eyebrow and big cerulean eyes looking at him over a pair from across the room.

"Cas, don't do that!" Dean said, as he averted his gaze.

"Do what, Dean? You were looking at me, I simply returned your gaze." Castiel said, looking at  
Dean innocently and smiling slightly.

"But you didn't have to look so hot doing it."

"I wasn't attempting to look hot." Castiel said, smirking and wiggling the eyebrow suggestively.

"You don't have to attempt to look hot Cas…you just _are…_ and now…well…forget it _._ "

"What's different now? I'm the same person I was last week and you weren't staring at me all the time then."  
Dean sputtered and stared at his feet trying to think of something to say. He looked up to see Castiel still looking at him with an amused expression over the rims of his rather flamboyant new reading glasses. "Well…I…um…damn it, you shouldn't be able to make freakin' reading glasses sexy. They're _blue_ for God's sake."

Castiel nodded and pulled the glasses further down on his nose. "Ah, I see. My new reading glasses are getting you all hot and bothered? I never would have guessed. You should try it Dean…I might even think you look hot in reading glasses."

"Hell, no."

"So you are just going to squint your way into old age?"

"No, I don't need them…I can see just fine."

Castiel chuckled, pulled his glasses off and said sarcastically, "If you say so, Dean. I find you really hot when you are squirming around trying to get something far enough away to read…or handing it to me to tell you what it says."

"OK, OK I'll think about it. Why are you so OK with it…I mean you used to be a freakin' Angel. If anybody would want to avoid it I would think you would."

"I'm human now Dean…this is one of those things you have to come to terms with as you age...like gray hair and creaky joints."

"But you didn't have to fall to be with me. Why would you want to?" Dean said, as he turned away.

Castiel sighed and shook his head before getting up and putting his arms around Dean from behind, then kissed him lightly on the neck.  "Because Dean, if I had remained an Angel we would not be having this conversation, or growing old together. I would have to watch you grow old and die knowing I would go on forever without you."

"You don't miss being an Angel?"

"I won't lie and tell you that there is nothing I miss…like flying…but it is actually rather freeing to be human. To know that I will grow old with you and die…that we will be in Heaven together one day." Castiel said, burrowing his face into Dean's shoulder

"You think we will? I mean I know some people get to share their Heaven…soul mates…but us? What if I don't go there this time?" Dean said, the uncertainty in his voice tugging at Castiel.

"I'm sure. That was one of the things I made certain of before I fell." Castiel said as he turned Dean to face him. "Now look at me."

Dean stood for a second before looking up and meeting Castiel's gaze. Dean's frown turned into a snicker rather quickly as Castiel put his glasses back on and stared over them once again.

"Why are you laughing Dean?" Castiel said, glad that his attempt to lighten the mood had succeeded.

"Because, you should look like some eccentric Cat Lady in those silly things and you don't!"

"I saw no reason to get something boring."

"Why didn't you take me with you? I could have made sure you didn't get granny glasses."

"I knew you would feel uncomfortable, since you are so resistant to getting some of your own. Also, I wouldn't have been able to pick these out for you without you knowing." Castiel said, producing a matching green pair from his pocket and grinning broadly.

"You are  _not_ serious! I will not wear those. Hell no!"

Castiel feigned a hurt look and sighed as he said, "You don't like my gift?"

"OK…I'll try them. Just don't laugh." Dean said as he snatched the glasses from Castiel's hand and placed them on his nose uncertainly.

"Ummmm. I think I see why you find me hot in them." Castiel said as he pushed them a little higher on Dean's nose.

"Seriously? You can't possibly think this looks good on me."

"Everything looks good on you, Dean. Go look."

Castiel watched as Dean stepped into the hallway to look in the mirror there, turning this way and that to see every angle. He grabbed his book from the sofa and held it in front of Dean as he said, "Read."

"Wow, I can see it. Why didn't you tell me it was this much better?"

An exasperated sigh escaped from Castiel as he said, "I have been telling you since it became apparent you needed them. You wouldn't listen."

The light went on in Dean's head and his eyes narrowed as he said, "You did all this to get me to try them didn't you? The godawful glasses…the  _come hither_  looks…and the glancing across the room at me over them all the time?"

"I had to do something didn't I?"

"I guess, but you didn't have to be so sneaky about it."

Castiel laughed as he produced another pair of glasses from his pocket, this time a normal pair of rimless wire frames. "Are these more to your liking?"

Dean started laughing and closed his eyes in the realization he had been totally had by Castiel of all people. "I can't believe I let you get me like that."

"I have learned a thing or two in my short time as a human. Now let's go upstairs and see if I can pull off the sexy librarian fantasy for you." Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's hand and looked over his glasses again before leading him up the stairs. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>   **Author’s Notes :**   So this one started forming when I was trying to convince a friend that it was time for those dreaded reading glasses. Seems like everything that happens to me turns into a Castiel and Dean story in my head
> 
> These are the reading glasses:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.readingglasses.com/glasses-plaiditude/?variantid=17878>
> 
>  
> 
> The blue ones Castiel is wearing are no longer available (Apparently my order for every power imaginable wiped them out).  Dean’s are the one in the link.
> 
> When I first posted this on FF.net there where a couple of pictures floating around on tumblr that I decided the shop together  
> result was this: 
> 
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/rackoninnc/pic/00005eez/)
> 
> Needs some gray hair but yeah…
> 
>  
> 
> Also…I’m transferring these from FF.net as is.  Some of them I wrote ages ago and I know they need work, but for right now I just want to get them off of  THAT site.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
